Operation: Devastation
by Green Gallant
Summary: Post series: One year after Nigel leaves the gang starts junior high unaware of an alien armada that's fast approaching. Its up to Nigel and the Galactic Kids Next Door to stop them. Will the kids be reunited with thier long lost teammate? 1/362, 3/4.
1. One Year Later

_Author's Note: Hhey this is Green Gallant I've been a long time fan of the show. A while back I discovered they started airing the show again which reminded me how much I loved this show. So I got to thinking, I'd been meaning ot do a KND fic for the longest time and it took me a while to figure out a decent plot that would work. I did some brainstorming and finally started typing it this evening. Let me know what you think of it. This is probably my first real KND fic in more than a year. _

**Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission. **

**Operation: Devastation**

It was the start of Junior High School, one year had passed since Numbah 1 left Earth and joined the Galactic Kids Next Door. It was a solemn year for the members of Sector V. For the first couple of weeks the team didnt go on any missions. The team was allowed a leave of absence by Numbah 362, who herself was dealing with the loss of Numbah 1. However for some kids, it wasnt in thier nature to sit around feeling sorry. Numbah 4 went on solo missions for a time and was soon joined by Numbah 2 who had also grown weary of the somber atmosphere at the treehouse. Numbah 5 was the last one to come out of it. Though it would take alot of encouragement from the others, coupled with Wally's constant badgering that finally brought her out of it. With Nigel gone Abby was once again the de facto leader of the team. They considered several replacement members for Numbah 1 but none of them panned out. Rules stated that there be five members in each sector of the KND Network. But the team soon became the exception to the rule and thus learned to move on without Nigel.

That didnt mean that it got any easier for the team. They persevered nonetheless knowing that Nigel would want them to succeed. In time things would catch up to them, Rachael stepped down as Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door and Abby became her successor almost immediately afterwards. Rachael continued on as a regular Kids Next Door operative, rumors flew as to why she elected to step down. But those closest to her already knew the answer. She was in love with Nigel, he was the one who encouraged her to stay on as Commander. His absence in her life was apparent, and even though she was a spectacular leader she couldnt take the stress of leading an entire organization. And now here they were about to start Junior High. It was a time for change in a lot of ways: physically, emotionally and environmentally. They only had a year or so of membership left in the KND, and then they would either be decommissioned or allowed to stay on as special agents. That knowledge coupled with all the other changes made it one of the most nerve racking years of thier young lives.

The kids stood at the front entrance of Warburton Junior High. Numbah 5 slung her bookbag over her shoulder as she stood next to her friends.

"Well...I guess this is it." she said.

"Yeah...you guys ready?" Hoagie asked.

"I wish Numbah 1 was here" Kuki said solumly.

"Yeah well, nothing we can do about that now. Come on guys let's get this over with." Wally said slinging his bookbag and went on ahead of them.

The others reluctantly followed thier teammate across the long sidewalk that led up the front stairs. Inside the main hallway Rachael got her books out of her locker dressed in a blue dress shirt and orange short skirt when they approached her.

"Sup Rachael?" Abby said welcoming her.

"Hey Numbah 5." she said turning to her.

"How you holding up?" Wally asked.

"All right I suppose. How about you guys?" she asked.

"Oh you know. Look it'll be great junior high will be fine!" Hoagie said.

"I hope so." said Rachael.

"Well come on. You ready to start the first day of the rest of your life?" Abby asked.

"I thought that was high school?" she asked. Abby shrugged.

"What difference does it make?" she replied.

"Guess your right." she smiled.

"So where's your homeroom?" asked Hoagie.

"Its just down the hall." she answered.

"Oh cool we have the same homeroom!" said Kuki.

"I wonder why Nigel is up to?" wondered Rachael.

"Its best if you dont think about it." advised Abby.

In another star system a battle raged on, a volley of laser fire flew between two ships. On the bridge of one ship alarms blared and was blanketed in red lights as people scrambled throughout. At the controls was a young girl who appeared to be the commander. She turned and yelled something in alien dialect, a bald headed boy turned and faced her answering her command. The boy in sunglasses saluted before taking off.

Rushing downstairs Numbah 1 raced past several other kids who were running in the opposite direction. Getting to a control council he typed in a series of commands that showed up in an alien language and targeted the opposing ship. A large cannon lowered from the bottom of the ship and opened fire. An orange-red blast hit the bottom of the opposing ship resulting in a large blast. Numbah 1 then prepaired to board a small gun ship and took off. With smoke billowing from the belly of the enemy ship Numbah 1 joined his compatriots and flew towards the passive hole but at the last minute was called back.

"What do you mean call off the attack?" he yelled.

"Just do it Numbah 1!" his superior ordered.

Nigel groaned as he pulled back and headed back towards his ship. The crippled star destroyer started to limp off. On the opposite ship, the doors to the bridge flew open as Nigel stormed in.

"We have them on the run. Why on Earth would we call off the attack? We could finish them here and now!" he yelled.

"Protecting this planet is top priority." his commander told him.

"But we could at least capture them and know what they're plans are for the other planets!" Nigel told her.

The commander turned in her chair and faced him.

"Those are my orders Numbah 1." she said.

"I mean its not that often we have this kind of opportunity." he told her.

"I know Numbah 1 but its out of my hands." she told him.

The alien ship gimped off and activated its warp gate escaping the battlefield. The GKND ship remained relatively undamaged as it hovered above a purple planet.

"That's one world the Destructacon wont get thier hands on." the commander said.

On the other side of the warp gate the Destructacon ship emerged and drifted weakly through space. On the bridge a group of green skinned aliens with tenticle-like appendages hanging down from thier faces bemoaned thier defeat.

"I cant believe we lost to those putrid children!" one of them yelled.

"This last defeat is unacceptable. And they have only become more persistent since we appeared in this system." said another one.

"Then perhaps it is time we focus our attention elsewhere?" said thier leader.

"What do you have in mind?" asked the first one.

"The GKND have jurisdiction in just about every star system. However there is one where they have no such defense. In a galaxy called the Milky Way." their leader told them.

"But most of those planets are uninhabited. What fun is it to destroy when nobody lives there?" the other squid asked.

"There is one planet that's inhabited. A little blue planet called Earth." thier leader told them.

"But that planet is full of backwater people." his leutinent said.

"Exactly we'll be doing the universe a favor in eliminating them. And as a bonus I hear it is the home world of thier own." the leader said. The others snickered and laughed.

"They'll let anyone in." one of them said.

"Then its settled, set a course for Earth." the leader said sitting down.

_To be continued. _

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	2. Repercussions

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank everyone for all their support in my first KND story on FF. This isnt the first time I've written for the fandom, but it is the first time I've been able to post something I was satisfied with. I'm not sure if this chapter is all that great to be honest. Just talking about what kind of effect Nigel's absence had on the organization. Hope you guys like it. _

**Operation Devastation**

**Chapter 2**

**Repercussions**

Back at school as Rachael tried to get through the first day of school, she was found staring absently out the classroom window next to her. Wondering to herself what Nigel was doing. A loud tap on the desk roused her from her dream state and saw the teacher standing before her. Without thinking she sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"How nice of you to join us Rachael." the middle-aged teacher replied sarcastically.

The students chuckled as they all watched with baited breath. A few rows over her classmate and friend Abby grimaced watching her friend's predicament.

"Sorry Mr. Davis. It wont happen again." she said tapping together a handful of papers.

"I should hope not. If you want to daydream I suggest you do it somewhere else. Now getting back to the task at hand..." he said turning his attention to the others.

Rachael grimaced as several eyes remained on her. The young girl hid behind her papers hoping they'd go away. It was ironic even though she was head of the world's only kids' rights advocacy, she didn't like it when all the attention was on here suddenly. A few minutes later the embarrassment finally subsides and relaxed in her chair a bit. Normally a bright student with good grades, Rachael was one of the few kids that didn't mind going to school. It was this quality among others that made her a great leader. It's a wonder with all of her duties as commander her grades didn't falter as much. It was times like this being a workaholic had its privileges. As of late however things had been in flux; since Nigel was inducted into the GKND things had slowly fallen apart.

In hindsight it never really occurred to anyone what kind of impact his absence would have. Sector V was an especially awkward transfer; with their old leader Numbah 5 returning to the helm they had trouble operating as a cohesive team for a time. Something that became even more apparent to Global Command, and as such tried to remedy by sending replacement operatives. Which each culminated into group fighting and screwing up missions that should've have been easy. And would lead to even more arguing with Numbah 86, resulting in many a headache for their supreme leader. As each replacement operative was rejected by Sector V, the higher-ups became more frustrated until everyone had enough. Rachel had divested too much of her time in trying to help Sector V, while ignoring others and soon came under fire for it.

As Supreme Commander it was her job to be unbiased towards any sectors in order to maintain a sense of fairness and order in her duties. But with Sector V unraveling before her it became apparent to everyone involved that Nigel Uno was irreplaceable. That evening as she mulled over the situation with Sector V, she found herself staring out a window in one of the many rooms of the Kids Next Door Moonbase. The Supreme Commander found some time alone, trying to make sense of the mess they were in.

_"Who would have thought one person could screw up everything?" _

"Everything all right Numbah 362?" asked Fanny.

The Supreme Commander looked up and saw the young Irish girl standing in the doorway.

"It's been quite a day hasn't it?" she replied.

"That's one way of putting it. I knew Nigel was their leader but...I never took into consideration what effect that would have on them." Fanny said coming into the room.

"They thought highly of him." Rachael said looking out the window.

"And..they're not the only ones are they?" she asked bravely.

Rachael looked over at Numbah 86 who blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I mean...we were all good friends of his." she corrected.

"It's okay Numbah 86 I know what you mean." she smiled.

"So how are you holding up?" Fanny asked.

"I'm not too sure anymore. It just seems like everything's been turned upside-down since he left." Rachael replied.

"I know what you mean. Sector V can barely function without him...he really meant alot." said 86.

"Yeah and now we're left to clean it up." said Rachael.

"Not necessarily." said Fanny. The Commander looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Maybe Sector V doesn't need a replacement operative? Maybe they can do just fine as a team of four?" she replied.

The Commander pondered this for a moment and looked back up at her.

"I'll consider it." she said.

"And Numbah 362...maybe you should take the rest of the night off? You could use a break from all of this." Fanny suggested. Her friend smiled back at her.

"I think I will. You don't mind looking after things do you Numbah 86?" she asked.

"It wont be a problem. You go home and get some rest now." she told her.

"Thanks Fanny. Lock up when your done." Rachael said leaving the room.

"Sure Rachael." she said watching her off.

Unbeknownst to anyone that night would serve as a turning point. As she lay in bed that night she continued to think of the situation concerning Sector V and Nigel. After taking a few days off, she allowed Sector V special clearance to operate as a four person team. And would therefore wash her hands of the problem. A few days later however they would be rushed up to the Moonbase after confronting a horde of emo teens in the mall and were thus afflicted with angst. A rare disease that sent them into depression and self-loathing.

Rachael would later blame herself for the incident. And for a while it was thought that she might have contracted the disease as well. She later made it clear that this wasnt the case, even though she spent considerable time by thier bedsides. Feeling that she let her friends down, Rachael later stepped down from Supreme Command and took another leave of absence. Numbah 86 was named intern commander for the time being.

The school bell awoke her from her daze once again as students picked up their books and left the classroom. Rachael did the same when her KND bracelet started flashing. Immediately she rushed out of the classroom and raced towards her locker answering it as she rang. At that same time the rest of Sector V's bracelets went off as well and raced to meet up with Rachael a minute later.

"Did you guys get the alert?" she asked.

"Kind of hard to miss." Wally told her. The former commander glared at him.

"So what's the problem?" Abby asked.

"Our systems have detected trouble at St. Brock Lestner Prepretory." Rachael told them.

"What kind of trouble?" Wally asked.

Across town the Delightful Children has finished assembling their army of Delightfulized students in the school gym. The main five stood at center court facing their army.

"Its a good thing Father had enrolled us here at St. Brock Lestner's instead of going to that public school. It is good to know that there are others like us. These students are so well behaved that we didnt even have to force Delightfulization upon them. With an army of like-minded citizens at our disposal we can finally topple the Kids Next Door organization." the children said in their regular demeanor.

In the bleachers stood a horde of finely dressed students in suits and skirts. The Delightful Children let out an evil chuckle as they stood on the cusp of victory and threw up thier arms as they're laughter reached its zenith.

"And now my army prepare for battle!" the Children said with menacing smiles.

"Whatever it is, it cant be good. This is Numbah 362 of Sector V, we're going to investigate . Be advised." Rachael said over her communicator.

"Copy that Numbah 362, let us know if you find out anything." said another operative.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that one? To be honest I had a little more trouble writing this chapter than I anticipated. With someone as dedicated as Numbah One gone that'd cause more than a few problems at Kids Next Door headquarters. I had trouble writing Rachael's character mainly because I hadnt really written her before so that proved to be a little difficult. Trying to show that she misses him without making her seem weak and helpless. That was a little tricky. But now that I have that out of the way hopefully the next chapter will go smoothly. And hopefully Nigel will appear in the next chpater. In case you didnt catch it, the name of the prep school is ironic. Because its actually the name of an MMA fighter. Yeah now I feel stupid for saying that. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
